


You Are the Taste of Something Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard likes to play with his Rubik's cube during boring classes. But Frank... Well, let's say he likes to fantasize about his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Taste of Something Sweet

The professor’s rambling; Gerard has no other word for that. She’s going on about waterfalls and mountains and Africa and all of the shit he doesn’t give a damn about, so he ends up playing with his Rubik’s cube under his desk. It’s not much fun, because he’s never been into this kind of stuff, but it’s still better than listening to the professor. He’s _sure_ about this. 

He finally manages to concentrate and even creates a red row on the cube when a small piece of paper lands on his desk and catches his eye. Frowning, Gerard leaves the cube in his lap and unfolds the paper. He frowns even more when he sees a bunch of math formulas, but then he thinks of flipping the paper and yeah, there’s a small note, scribbled in a horrible hand-writing. Which means that it’s from Frank. 

The message is a bit surprising, though. It says, _meet me during lunch break, i’ve got something for you. Xo_

Gerard blushes slightly at the small ‘x’ and ‘o’ and nods at Frank across the room. He’s not used to this – they don’t usually show how they feel about each other at school, they know they’d get shit for it. They just save it for when they’re alone, at Gerard’s or at Frank’s. Yeah, sometimes, they would just stare at each other at the cafeteria or in some of their classes, but that’s it. Gerard would love to grab Frank, shove him against a random locker and invade his mouth with his tongue, god yeah, he wants to; but it wouldn’t be the best decision ever. He’s learned his lesson and he won’t do that, no matter how hard it is to stay focused and not let Frank’s beauty distract him. 

The lunch break is actually right after this lesson. Gerard doesn’t go back to playing with his Rubik’s cube; he spends the rest of the sixty minutes staring blankly at the blackboard and he tries to figure out what Frank might possibly have for him. Gerard’s not so sure if he likes surprises so much. 

However, he rushes out of the class just to lean against the wall near the door and wait for Frank. The smaller one appears just a minute later and leans close to Gerard, whispering into his ear simple, “Follow me”. As Frank walks by, their fingers brush slightly and Gerard shivers, pursing his lips and following Frank as he was told to. After a few steps, he cautiously looks around if someone’s watching them and clutches the strap of his schoolbag nervously. 

Gerard kind of freaks out when Frank leads them to the stairs and then to the toilets. What the fuck is he doing? His surprise is even bigger when Frank turns around the second they walk in and tells Gerard to close the door.

“Why?” Gerard breathes out, reluctant.

“Just do it,” Frank grins and when Gerard is unresponsive again, he adds, “Don’t worry, no one ever comes in here. If you didn’t notice, there’s a sign that says it’s out of function.”

Gerard relaxes a bit after that and eventually closes the door, just to be pinned against it with Frank’s mouth pressing against his roughly. He involuntarily lets go of his schoolbag, which falls down with a low thud almost immediately, rolling down from his shoulder. Frank smiles into the kiss, tangling his fingers in Gerard’s black hair. 

“Fuck, what?” Gerard asks breathlessly when Frank finally pulls away and smiles stupidly at his boyfriend. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Frank shrugs and attacks Gerard’s mouth again. Gerard, figuring out that he might as well reciprocate, finally joins in and grabs Frank’s hips, pressing them against his, and moans quietly. The adrenaline in his body is at a really high level at the moment and his heart has dangerously sped up, but he doesn’t care. He feels his lips get swollen from the constant press of Frank’s mouth and though he really wanted to have control over himself, he loses it and goes weak in his knees, using the door to keep his balance. 

Frank strokes Gerard’s shoulders and moves his lips down to his boyfriend’s neck. It wouldn’t be so hard – no pun intended – if they just made out. But Frank just has to open his mouth and talk dirty, because that’s what he always does, no matter what’s the situation. 

“I hate that I can’t undress you,” he whispers and sucks at the skin gently as if he remembered he shouldn’t leave marks even though he wants to. “I want you so badly.”

“Fuck, I want you too,” Gerard whines with his head thrown back a bit, exposing his neck, his skin, his veins, so Frank can touch him. “But we can’t here.”

“But – “ Frank cuts himself off and catches one of Gerard’s hands, bringing it down to his crotch. Gerard gasps and moans just a second later when he rests his hand on the bulge in Frank’s pants and then palms it shyly. They’ve done this so many times, but never at school, Jesus Christ; it’s never been this risky. And God knows that no matter how nervous and jumpy Gerard is, he also wants to stuff his hand into Frank’s pants and make him come _right now_. 

“Is this what you wanted to give me?” Gerard asks quietly, a slightly sarcastic tone vibrating in his voice; almost as if he’d expected an actual gift or something equally sappy. Not that he’s complaining about this, though. 

“Fuck you,” Frank whispers and whimpers when Gerard moves his hand a bit. “Was thinking about you,” he adds eventually and leans his head against Gerard’s shoulder. “Was thinking about fucking you… Saw you writhing under me, saw you coming and heard you crying out my name. Fuck, _Gerard.”_

That’s flattering, Gerard thinks, but doesn’t say it out loud. Instead, he groans. He unzips and unbuttons Frank’s pants, thanking him for not wearing a belt in his mind, and he stuffs his hand into Frank’s underwear. It’s kind of nice to feel the familiar heat of Frank’s body; to touch the inches of Frank’s skin he’d discovered months ago. It’s weird, but it makes him feel right. Gerard’s always wanted someone that would make him feel this way; someone he could touch and feel good about it, and Frank does the trick for him. Frank is, in the end, a human form of a miracle, at least for Gerard. 

Frank sighs contently and presses himself closer to Gerard’s body, melting into the touch. Gerard has to hold him up, but feeling Frank thrust into his palm makes it all worth it. 

“Yeah?” Gerard murmurs and bows his head to mouth at Frank’s neck, squeezing his cock slightly. Frank shivers and gets hold of Gerard’s shoulders just to dig his nails into them, hard enough to actually leave bruises. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Frank moans in response and Gerard almost tells him to stay quiet, because someone could still walk in on them, but he’s too caught up in this. He palms Frank’s dick again, running his fingers over the tip a few times and then smearing the pre-come around when pumping up and down slowly. Frank’s hips eventually start moving on their own, setting up a quick pace. “Tell me,” Frank breathes out and squeezes his eyes shut, “Tell me what I’m doing to you.”

Gerard swallows and closes his eyes. He wants to say that he’s too shy to talk dirty, but he can’t lie like that; Frank would know. 

“You’re fucking me,” Gerard breathes out and Frank moans in encouragement. “You’re grabbing my hair and I’m spreading my legs for you.”

“God,” Frank groans and thrusts into Gerard’s palm furiously, still pressing his sweaty forehead against Gerard’s shoulder. “So... so fucking close. What else?”

“You’re perfect,” Gerard continues and feels Frank squirm in his arms. “You’re kissing me... fucking your tongue into my mouth. You’re… digging your fingers into my skin… leaving bruises. And I’m… You’re making me moan.. And I’m begging you to come for me. Will you come for me, Frankie?” he whines, trying to forget about how embarrassed he actually is. Frank is basically the first person Gerard ever did anything sexual with, and he’s still kind of awkward. He feels anxious about talking like this, but it’s obvious that Frank gets off on it, and that’s enough. That’s enough for Gerard to throw all his worries away and focus on Frank completely. 

“Fuck,” Frank chokes out and grinds against Gerard’s crotch, thrusting into his hand a few more times before coming all over it with a loud groan. And yeah, Gerard is pretty sure that anyone walking by could hear that, but he’s got no time to comment on it, because Frank’s lips cover his once again and it’s impossible to pay attention to anything else. 

“That was fucking dirty,” Gerard snorts when they pull apart and he stares at Frank’s flushed face. “But also kind of hot.”

“You’re a complete star,” Frank coos adoringly and hides his face in the fabric of Gerard’s t-shirt again, cuddling against it like a satisfied puppy. Gerard’s chest is honestly about to explode, because he’s feeling too many things and they’re all about Frank and this is the happiest he’s ever been. Even the fucking high school is more bearable when he knows there’s Frank; a person he can always run away with the moment the bell rings. 

“And I wouldn’t date just anyone,” he points out and when Frank looks up, Gerard reconnects their lips again, wanting the lunch break to last forever.


End file.
